


Actions and Talking

by a_sad_mh_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Relationship Talk, heads up if you don't like talking about other relationship possibilities, mentions of rinharu makorin souharu soumako kisumako kisuharu, the what ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sad_mh_shipper/pseuds/a_sad_mh_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheating is disgusting.<br/>Unhealthy relationships are bad.<br/>Talking is key.<br/>Makoto and Haru talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions and Talking

Makoto was furious and late. He had called Haru earlier to tell him he'd be late but he still felt bad. As he opened the door to their house the smell of green curry hit him. He smiled despite his current emotions. Haru cooking his favorite dish always made him happy without fail.

"Haru-chan I'm home!" called out Makoto. "Washing dishes!" was the reply from Haru. After taking his shoes off Makoto made his way to the kitchen. "How did things go?" Haru asked as he kept washing dishes. Makoto sighed and frowned at the days events, "I got my coworker to calm down but after everything she told me its hard not to understand her feelings and actions." He walked over to sit at the kitchen table.

"Her husband cheated on her Haru! He actually did it! How could he hurt her like that!" Makoto heaved another sigh as he put his head in his hands. Haru stopped the water and as he dried his hands sat next to Makoto. "He was a coward Makoto. He didn't want to end a relationship and dragged his wife through the mud." 

Makoto started to tremble slightly, "You know Haru, all I could think was what if this happened to me? I'd feel just like her but I don't know if I had the strength to keep it together." A small sob escaped him and Haru immediately took his hands from his face and cupped his cheeks looking him square in the eye. "Makoto Tachibana I have known you all my life and you have known me just as long. Don't you dare ever think that again do you hear me." 

The trembling stopped and Makoto lifted his hands to place them on top of Haru's. "I know you're right Haru-chan I just remembered those moments you had with Rin and I thought-" Haru covered his mouth with one hand. "You thought wrong Makoto. Competitiveness does not make a relationship. Not to mention how much Rin and I argue. If we had ever tried a relationship it wouldn't have been an abusive relationship but it would have been a very unhealthy relationship. Arguing all the time is not healthy for a relationship, you know that and I know that, right? Makoto nodded and Haru removed his hand. 

"Besides," Haru continued looking to the side, "If anything I should've been worried about you dating Rin." Makoto choked on his spit flabbergasted. Him and Rin!? "Haru! Rin is my friend and nothing more!" Haru peeked at Makoto. "You could've gotten along." How could Makoto not laugh at that. "Oh Haru! But just getting along isn't enough for a relationship. And I've never cared for Rin as much as I've cared about you. I'm always thinking about you, worrying over, making sure you have everything you could ever want or need. You make me grow Haru and push me when I need it. You make me a better person and you've always called me out on things when necessary. No one else does that, just you." 

Pink tinted his cheeks as he spoke. Haru looked at him pink also dusting his cheeks. "You do the same for me you know." Haru said quietly. "I'm thankful everyday for what you do for me." Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru feeling so elated. He knew Haru would never cheat on him and Haru knew Makoto would never cheat on him. How were they so lucky? No one knew. But Makoto was thankful for everyday he spent with Haru. (Haru thought the same thing.)

Haru moved back giving Makoto a small smile. Makoto decided to joke around a little to lighten the mood. "What about Sousuke? He's very quite you would've done well with him." Haru gave Makoto a skeptical look, "Need I remind you what happened before that one race. I don't think he'd be violent again but we sure as hell wouldn't get along very well and if that's not a bad relationship I don't know what is." he finished with a short huff. 

Two could play at this game though and returned the question to Makoto. "What about you and Sousuke? You wouldn't have to bend down to kiss him." Makoto laughed. "I hardly know him Haru! We rarely talk! We're more acquaintances than anything! Besides I like bending down to kiss you it feels like two bodies in perfect harmony." 

Haru huffed lightly getting up to serve them their dinner. "Well after all this I hope you know how I feel when you hang out with Kisumi." Makoto cocked his head to the side. "I'm still kinda hazy on the reason why you don't get along with him. You did pretty well in middle school." Haru set the plates on the table and crossed his arms. "Yes to keep him away from you." Makoto looked surprised, "What really?" he leaned back in his chair thinking about it. "You've just never really noticed have you." Haru replied. Rubbing the back of his neck he said, "Not at all. I only thought of him as another friend so I never gave it any thought."

Makoto leaned forward, "Sorry about that Haru-chan, but don't worry my heart has always been yours." Haru's face flushed and he turned his head to the side. But as he sat down he looked Makoto straight in the eye and said, "And I love you Makoto always. I'll say it as much as you need if you ever have doubts because I do care now let's eat. Red as a tomato Haru began eating as an equally red Makoto smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Haru-chan. For your love and for the food." Haru paused eating, "Drop the -chan he mumbled and kept eating. That dinner tasted like the best meal both of them had ever had.


End file.
